Almonds and Ready Meals
by pinksocks
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Ha ha, no pun intended. That will make sense once you've read it. I really can't do summaries. Rated for swearing and possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey everyone. This is important, so please read this first. For the purpose of this, Owen and Tosh didn't get recruited to Torchwood. Owen still works as a regular doctor in A&E. He met Katie, but she died in an RTA (Road traffic accident) which has turned him into the prick we know and love. Tosh works for Windows, since she broke into there systems and crashed the whole lot, and they decided to recruit her rather than sue.

One more thing, a BIG thank you to amy.j who has been my beta for this (yay!!!!) because it was inspired by her story All Change. She's put up with my ramblings and 'Does this work?' questions over the past… roughly 3 days. So thank you to her, and hopefully I haven't sent her insane. Now, onwards!

……

Owen was running around the supermarket like he had a rocket up his was going to be late for work, but the only thing that he had in the housethat resembled food was pickled onions. And they weren't exactly his snackof choice. Owen chucked what most people considered to be a student's dietinto the trolley- Super Noodles, ready meals, cereals, and anything elsethat was packed full of chemicals and other nasty things, but they wereconvenient, so they would have to do. As he went on a hunt for baked beans,his trolley collided with another. A pretty Japanese woman looked up, startled. "What the fu…" _Oh Hello Handsome. Stop it Tosh! What would your mother think?!_

She had the most beautiful eyes Owen thought he had ever seen. It took him amoment to realize that she was talking to him, because he had been lost in thealmond shaped depths.

"Sir… Are you okay? You look a little dazed there." Her voice sounded like melted honey to Owen.

"…Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for crashing into you. Do you know where the baked beans are? I'm running a little late." He asked, trying to concentrate and not look like any more of a moron than he currently did.

"Aisle 7. Next to the fridges." She smiled, and it took all of Owens selfcontrol to stay upright. He attempted a swagger as he walked towards thebaked beans, but he was pretty sure it looked more like he had piles, so hequickly gave up and lost the cocky swing to his he approached aisle 7, Owen's mind was too preoccupied to realize whathe was doing. _Oh my God, she was gorgeous. Christ, she'd look even better without all those layers… I wonder what she would be like in bed... _

Without thinking, he grabbed five tins from the bottom of the pyramid,and headed to the checkout in a daze.

……

"Owen, you don't half cut it fine." A motherly nurse called Jess scolded.

"Oh, you know me. Just gonna get changed." Owen grinned, and her face softened. Too bad the Clinical Lead wasn't a woman.

"Good, they need you in cubicle three- incident in a supermarket. Some idiot took baked beans from the bottom of the pyramid and the whole lot collapsed on this woman. Suspected concussion and bruised ribs." It was a good job that Jess's back was turned; otherwise she would have seen the lookof shock that crossed Owen's face and the mouthed curse as he hurried off to get changed.

……

"Good afternoon, I am Doctor Owen Harper and I will be tak…" The colour drained from Owen's face. _Oh **! _It took all of his strength to not collapse in a heap when a pair of almond shaped eyes locked onto his. Of all the people in the supermarket, and it had to be her.

_Oh, he's a doctor. I like a man in uniform. Jesus, stop it Tosh!_

"Hello again. We really must stop meeting like this." She smiled as she said this, which turned into a grimace as a gasp of pain graced her lips.

"I know what you mean. Just need to fill in this form, then I can give you something for the pain. Name?" The wobble in his voice was barely concealed. _Why her?! Stop it, you prick. You're a doctor. Get a grip._

"Toshiko Sato. 20th March 1980, and I'm allergic to penicillin, but I don't think I'll need antibiotics."

"Take it you're used to hospitals then." Owen said whilst he took down her information. "Follow the light with your eyes, please."

"I was in a car accident, so I practically lived in them for three months. And I'm pretty accident prone. Once broke all four fingers on my left hand when I trapped it in my car door."

"Ouch. Your pupils are fine, so you haven't got concussion, which is a plus side, I suppose."

"Concussion is horrible. I was in hospital for four days with it when my dad chased me round a swimming pool and I slipped. Told you I was accident prone."

"You weren't joking. Where else does it hurt?" It momentarily surprisedOwen how easily the conversation flowed with this woman he'd only just met, but he soon slipped back in to professional mode when she began to answer his question.

"My ribs. Everywhere aches, but I think that's just bruising."

"You're the expert. Is it tender here?" Owen asked as he gently prodded a spot on her ribs. He tried hard to conceal the trembling of his fingers, but was unsuccessful.

"Yup, and it hurts on the other side too, near the bottom."

"There?" He took it as a yes when she gasped. "Okay. You'll need an x-ray to be sure, but it looks like they're just bruised. You've been lucky Toshiko. A porter will be round soon to take you to x-ray. I'll just ask a nurse to get you some pain relief." Owen slipped around the curtain again and banged his head against the pillar in anger.

"** typical, Owen. Why the hell couldn't you pay attention?" he asked himself as he went off in search of a nurse.

Four hours later, the results of the x-ray dropped into his hands. _About bloody time! _The person who had given it to him stalked off quickly, attempting to avoid a telling off from the agitated Doctor. Owen huffed, and stormed off to cubicle three.

"Hello again Toshiko. Sorry to keep you waiting." He opened the folder and clipped her x-ray onto the light board, pretending not to notice the smile that already seemed to be sending him weak at the knees.

"Don't worry, you're busy. So what's the verdict Doc- or can I call you Owen?" That smile really was impossible to ignore. _Damn, she's gorgeous. This is bad. Really bad... Imagine what our children would look like... Stop it! You are not a soppy git, Owen Harper. _

"Owen's fine." He smiled in response, making a conscious effort to concentrate, as he assessed her x-ray."Well, you don't have any breaks or fractures. You are really lucky, Toshiko. So, um... I'll get you a course of pain killers and then you can go. Make sure you get discharged at the desk. And remember not to take the pills on an empty stomach. Your next ones are due in... Half an hour." He contemplated what he said next for a good few moments, before deciding to just bite the bullet. _Now or never. _"Look, it's coming up for six, so, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a meal with me?" The usually cocky Owen was speechless. There's a first for everything. Had he really just asked her out?

_Oh My God, what have you done?! You only met her today! Stupid bastard!She's gonna say no... _

"I'd love to. Where do you want to go?" The smile was back, and this time Owen had to grab the side of Tosh's bed to stop himself from falling over. He inwardly chastised himself for instantly turning in to such a soppy ** for some woman he'd only known a few hours. _When did that happen?_

"I really don't mind." Owen said. _As long as I'm with you, anywhere would be perfect. _He added in his mind, before quickly shaking his head to clear it of such lovey-dovey crap. After all, he wasn't some kind of pansy. "You choose."

"I know just the place." She smiled again. "Meet you at the doors in ten?"

"See you in ten." Owen's grin could have powered America for a day. And he really couldn't care that he was being sappy, because that girl was worth it.

A/N- So what do you think? Please R&R!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- *Cowers in the corner* Hello… I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Feel free to kick me. There really is no excuse, I got stuck on a paragraph and just lost interest, but I went to the library today with my laptop and wrote there, because they don't have wi-fi and I wouldn't be tempted to read other people's stories instead, so it is now finished. I've started the third chapter, but I'm not promising anything, but I will try to update sooner. Thanks again to my lovely beta, amy.j, I'm sorry for messing you around!

Please let me know what you think, reviews will be swapped for chapters :-)

……

Owen ran off to his locker. A change of clothes and a sprits of aftershave later and he was back at the door with three minutes to spare. Tosh turned the corner thirty seconds later, after being discharged and spraying on some perfume in the ladies. The pair linked arms and walked to the taxi rank.

"So, do you like Italian food?" Tosh remarked as they walked.

"Love it. Take it we're going to an Italian restaurant?" Owen joked.

"How did you guess?" Tosh played along, her voice shocked.

"I'm psychic." They both laughed, and Tosh let out an ear piercing whistle when a taxi passed.

"Wow, that's seriously impressive. Where did you learn to do that?"Owen asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I have five brothers. Its kinda a necessity to be able to get theattention of your parents when you're in the middle of a pile on, and in serious danger of cracking a rib." Owen laughed and they climbed into the taxi. Tosh gave an address that Owen didn't recognise and they chatted aimlessly as the cab wove its way through the streets of Cardiff in the grip of rush hour. They arrived about thirty minutes later outside a tiny Italian restaurant hidden away on a side street.

"Not many people know about it, so they've always got tables. They do the best pizza known to mankind." Tosh joked as she attempted to pay the taxi driver, but Owen refused to let her, and paid him himself.

"What was that for?" Tosh asked, surprised.

"Promise you won't hit me, or ditch me." She nodded. "It was my faultyou ended up in casualty. I wasn't concentrating in the supermarketand…" Owen's ramblings were immediately cut off when Tosh pressed herlips to his. They melted together, instantly growing accustomed to the other's mouth with the ease of long term lovers. Eventually they broke apart, both gasping for breath. "

You're forgiven." Tosh whispered against his lips when she had regained the power of speech.

"Tosh, what's gotten into you? I didn't have you down for being brash." Owen grinned, and took her hand, his knees still was contemplating calling another taxi so that they could go back to his place, however he quickly reprimanded himself, taking note to remember that she was more than a one night stand as Tosh led them into the restaurant.

"Hi Rodrigo. Table for two please." She greeted the waiter with a familiar smile. Tosh was obviously a regular. The waiter returned her smile, repressing a giggle as he led them to a secluded corner. Owen looked at Tosh questioningly,and she whispered, "The shop has a glass front. They saw us outside." Owen mouthed, "Oh",and fought to keep a straight face. The couple sat down unsure what to do next, their nerves now beginning to show.

_Oh God, he's so gorgeous. As if he would ever like me. Act cool Tosh, act cool. _

_…She's so beautiful, how could she ever fall for someone like me?_

They both made a grab for the menu at the same time, and laughed afterwards,the tension broken. They then held a side each, and after deciding on the pizza based on Tosh's earlier recommendations, they ordered.

"So, what do you do when you're not in casualty?" Owen asked good naturedly.

"I work with computers. Its not as boring as it sounds, believe employs me to take a virus, and throw it at a computer model and analyse the affects. Its brilliant. I get paid to destroy things." It was clear from the grin adorning her face how much she enjoyed her job.

"Ah, I see. So a good person to have around when your computer goes **up."

"Yeah. I know my way around a hard drive." _She might know her way around something else, too… Stop it Owen. More thana shag._

"Any hobbies? Other than taking computers down."

_Whatever you do, DO NOT mention games…'_"Yeah, I love reading, going to the theatre, watching TV, going to the cinema… the usual stuff."

_Oh, there's nothing usual about you, Tosh. You soppy git, Owen. Stop it, you have a reputation to uphold._

"How about you?"

"Oh, same." _No point denying it… _"But I'm addicted to computer games, too. Especially Final Fantasy."

"Me too! I didn't want to say, because girl gamers are supposed to be geeks. I once spent a whole week just playing Final Fantasy when I was younger. I only stopped to eat, go to the loo and drink. I finished it."Tosh stated triumphantly, looking extremely pleased with herself. "When Iwent home for the holidays, my mum thought I was ill. She made me stay in bed for two days. I didn't complain, I caught up on lost sleep." Owen chuckled.

"I once pulled a week without sleep when I was at med school, and I went home the next day. My dad sent me to hospital, was convinced I'd got cancer, it was one of my mates that saw me, and she told him I had a bug and needed bed rest for two days at the minimum. I would have kissed her if she wasn't a lesbian."

"I was never that rebellious. I would have given my right arm at the timeto pass my degree, so I worked non stop for four years. I think the Final Fantasy incident was the worst thing I did, and that was when I'd finished my assignments for that year and was half way through the syllabus for thenext year."

"Wow. You were really that dedicated? Blimey." _This girl is gorgeous and talented, is that even fair? Why hasn't she been snapped up yet?_

"I had no choice. My parents gave up a lot to get me here, and I wasn't about to throw that back in their faces." _Oh God, have I come on too strong? I shouldn't have told him how much of ageek I am. I mean, who works that far ahead other than me?_

"So where's home? You must miss it." _When did you become sensitive?! Pull yourself together, Owen._

"Japan. I don't miss the city I lived in itself, the fumes choke you and there's no room whatsoever, but I miss my family. I ring them as often as possible and I always fly to see them in the holidays or they come to me. It's not so bad, really." _Damn it, I sound so depressing. _"Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about you."

"Err… I'm a doctor, obviously. And no, the whole 'trust me, I'm a doctor' never gets old. Or introducing myself as Doctor Owen Harper. But, there's not really many interesting things about me."

"Oh come on, there must be millions. What's your favourite colour?"

"Orange, it's the only colour that doesn't remind me of an illness." Tosh almost choked on her drink. _Christ, she's pretty when she laughs._

"Favourite film?"

"The Dark Knight. The graphics are incredible, especially in 3D."

"Middle name?"

"Don't have one."

"Favourite band?"

"Oh, hard to choose. Pass."

"Wotsits or Skips?"

"Wotsits. They get everywhere, but that weird fizzy thing that skips do is just plain freaky. Why do they do that?" Tosh laughed, a proper, honest to god laugh. It was so contagious that Owen couldn't help but join in. When the waitress came with their food, she had alook in her eye that clearly said 'I'm not gonna ask'. However, they sobered up when they realized that they had attracted an audience.

The food, as predicted, was delicious. There were no awkward silences asthere usually were on first dates, and they talked about anything and everything that popped into their heads. By the end of the night Tosh felt like she knew him almost aswell as herself. When the bill came, Tosh again attempted to pay, but Owen batted her handaway. She looked at him questioningly.

"I nearly killed you with a pyramid of baked beans, I think the least I owe you is dinner." She chuckled and accepted, because there really was no point in arguing. They made their way to the sofas when they had finished and ordered coffee from the bar, which Tosh insisted on paying for. They exchanged phone numbers, and decided to share a taxi home. The waiters gave them a knowing look as they left, and Tosh just smiled mysteriously at them as they walked out of thedoor. _I bet they jump on me for details the next time I visit._

Back on the main road, Tosh whistled again, Owen now having the foresight to cover his ears, and they were soon settled in the back seat. Owen's handrested comfortably on Tosh's thigh, but she calmly moved it back down when it tried to slide upwards under her skirt. _Oh god, I hope he doesn't think I'm easy._ Owen grinned. _Thank god she's not easy, that would be a real let down. _

The taxi pulled up outside Tosh's flat, and she kissed Owen squarely on thelips, beating him too it.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Tosh whispered against his lips, and then she was gone, leaving only the faint smell of her perfume and the sensation of her soft kiss on Owen's lips.

_Oh God, she doesn't know how sexy she is. But she didn't say anything about a second date… Damn, I'm gonna have to phone her… But what's the right amount of time to leave before you phone? Is it a day? Oh God, I can't remember. I don't want her to think that I'm not interested, because I couldn't be any more interested. What if she's not interested in me? Oh**. I'm rambling. This is not good._

A/N- Review? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Yes, you have read it right, another update! So soon, I hear you ask- its not been six month yet! I know! Are you impressed? I'm kinda on a writing binge at the minute, it's very fun. Please let me know what you think (as always). Good, bad, I really don't care as long as it's constructive. Thanks again to my lovely beta amy.j for looking over this (twice). Onwards!

Owen was sitting in the staff room, staring at his damn thing wouldn't ring. It had been seventeen hours since he last saw her, and he was growing increasingly staff room was the same as ever, with it's peeling flowery wall paper, over-stuffed armchairs and the black patch on the wall where Stacey had thrown the pan after her less than amicable split from her boyfriend. The ancient kettle, as always, had taken 5 minutes to boil, and there was the usual collection of dirty mugs cluttered around the sink. For a hospital Staff Room, it was pretty disgusting. However, Owen noticed none of the usual clutter, only his phone's inability to ring.

"Dude, just ring her." Adrian said, leaning against the dirty counter and draining his can of coke.

"How did you know?" Owen said, shocked because he hadn't realized anyone else was in the room.

"I know you, Owen Harper. You've been staring at that phone for 10 minutes solid, and you ran out of this place with the girl from the supermarket accident just last night."

"But how long are you supposed to leave it before you ring after a first date?" Owen asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, it depends on what message you want to put across. Under six hours says desperate, the morning after says 'I want to get into your pants as soon as possible', and the afternoon of the next day says 'I'm really into you and want to see you again'. Two days later says 'I just went out with you because I had nothing planned and it was better that staying in and watching Ugly Betty, but I'm not interested in taking this further', and not phoning at all just says that you're a **." Adrian reeled of in a matter-of-fact tone, chucking his can in the general direction of the over-flowing bin and missing by a mile.

Owen stared at him open-mouthed. "How the hell do you know this stuff?"

"Dude, I'm gay, girls just expect me to have some sort of superior knowledge of men and the way their brains work, so they tell me everything in the most intimate detail. And I know how they think. Like, if you send flowers, you have to send the right ones, because they're a clear indication if you're interested or not. For instance if you send Coronations, you're most definitely not interested, because they're funeral flowers."

Owen was still catching flies. "You should write a book." He said after the couple of seconds it took him to recover.

"So, you are in the 'I'm really interested in you and want to see you again' zone right about now." Adrian said, pointedly ignoring the nurse who came in to tell him that his break was over five minutes ago. "So call her."

"But what do I say?"

"Whatever comes naturally. Ask her out for drinks if you're really stuck." Adrian had picked up Owen's phone, and was scrolling through his contact list. "It's ringing." he said, passing it back to him. The nurse stormed out in a huff fed up of being ignored, it was a usual occurrence .

"How did you know who it was?" Owen asked. _I hate him sometimes._

"News travels fast in this place. Now put her on speakerphone."

"Hello?" She sounded hesitant as she answered after the fourth ring.

"Oh, hey, it's Owen. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks. Those painkillers work a treat." Her shy tone was replaced with a cheery voice that instantly eased Owen's nerves.

"Great. I was just wondering if you fancied coming for a drink with me tonight?" Owen looked at Adrian for confirmation, and he nodded his approval.

_Great, so he doesn't think I'm easy. Thank God for that. _"Yeah, I've not got anything planned, where were you thinking?"

"Erm…" Owen looked at Adrian wide-eyed . He grabbed a pen from the table and scribbled 'The Emerald' quickly on a post-it note with a mug-ring on it. "How about The Emerald at around eight?" Adrian gave him a thumbs up.

"Sounds good to me. See you at eight."

"Brilliant, bye."

"Bye." Owen breathed a sigh of relief.

"See? It wasn't that hard, was it? Now you've got yourself a second date and given off the right messages. Not bad for a minutes work."

"Thanks mate. You really should think about that book, you'd make millions. Every man would buy it."

"No problem. But you have to name your first child together after me as thanks." Adrian said with a grin as he eventually left the staff room and swaggered back to the ward with a nonchalance that Owen always envied.

……

At exactly five to eight, Tosh entered The Emerald, scanning the bar for Owen. She found him, and sauntered over. The Emerald was one of the newest bars to open in Cardiff, and was quickly getting a reputation of being 'the' place to be. With a chilled out atmosphere, music playing softly in the background, and leather sofas that threatened to eat you as soon as you sat on them, it was the perfect place for a second date without looking too try-hard. She was dressed to the nines, in a little black dress that came to just past mid thigh, killer heels and purple accessories.

_Good God, she's beautiful. _Owen had also dressed for the occasion, in dark blue jeans that hugged his **, and a white t-shirt with a shirt open over the top. Tosh greeted him with a chaste kiss, and sat down on a bar stool.

_Oh, he smells gorgeous._

"So, what are you drinking?" He figured it was the easiest conversation starter, and upon seeing her small smile his hands stopped some of the annoying trembling.

"Vodka and coke please."

……

Eight rounds later, and Tosh was **. Owen, however, seemed relatively sober. She was leaning against his shoulder, drooling slightly.

"You know..." Tosh lifted her head slightly to look Owen in the eye. "You have really toned arms. Is that from the gym? Do you do weights? Because you know, lifting weights is how you get toned arms."

"No, its from lifting… what do you call 'em? Patients… lifting patients."

"Oh. So you don't go to the gym? But your arms are so toned. You have to lift weights to get toned arms."

_She's such an adorable drunk. _Owen wasn't even aware that adorable was apart of vocabulary until he saw the way her eyes lit up as she talked. He was well and truly screwed.

"You, my lovely, are **." Owen said, tapping her nose with the tip of her straw.

"No, I'm just tipsy. I haven't had that much, just one or two. Did I mention you have really toned arms." Owen laughed.

"Come on, home." He dragged her to her feet, and grabbed his coat. As soon as he let go of her to put it on, she fell into a giggling heap on the floor.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Ooh, a hairclip!"

"Up, we need to go home."

……

"Arghhhhhhh…" Tosh groaned. The sheets were silk and black - definitely not the sheets that Tosh was used to. It was way too bright for it to be her bedroom, the blackout curtains had been closed before she left, and above all, it smelt different. Like toast and aftershave. Tosh cracked an eye open, and saw the white washed walls, the cream carpet and the mismatched furniture that was scattered around the place. She rubbed an eye, and felt the glitter eye shadow smear across her face along with mascara. She moaned again, and pressed her head to Owen's chest to feel it vibrate underneath her as he chuckled.

"Sore head?"

"How can you be this cheerful? My head feels like it got trampled on my a heard of over excited elephants and my throat feels like it has had ten broken bottles of Bud shoved down it."

"Stay here." The bed sank and rose again as Owen got up and moved around.

_Oh my God, I'm never drinking this much again. Ever. How many did weactually have last night? What actually happened? We met at the bar, had acouple of drinks… well, more than a couple… did I fall over at one point?Oh God, this is so embarrassing. How did we even get home? I can't remember. _

Owen came back with two coffee's, a pint of water and painkillers. He handed her the water and slipped back under the duvet. "Drink this and then you can have the coffee."

She did as she was told, and took the painkillers with it. She rested her head on his chest again as she waited for them to kick in.

"What happened?"

"How much do you remember?"

"It goes hazy after the fourth round."

"We talked, you said that I had toned arms about five times, and when we came to go home you downed the rest of your drink and fell over when I let go of you. You found a hairclip that I think you will find located somewhere in your hair." Tosh rooted around in the bird's nest that had replaced her hair and found the slide.

"Did we have sex?"_Oh god, please say we didn't 'cause I can't remember a thing._

"Call me a gentleman but I'm not the type to shag a girl that's unconscious."

"Unconscious? What?""You passed out in the back of the taxi. I had to carry you upstairs. You were going to go back to yours but when you passed out I brought you back to my place. Which is why we're in my bed."

"Ah. That would explain it. Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I was more than halfway down the road to ** myself."

"But you didn't pass out. Actually, you seemed quite sober."

"I drink a lot more than you, and have about 3 stone on you and at least 4 inches in height."

"Good point."

"So, what do you want to do today? I have the weekend off, what about you?"

"Mmm. Can we just sleep?"

"It'll just make you feel worse. Right, as your doctor I prescribe a walk, but first you're going to have a shower while I do us a fry up."

"Ow, but that involves moving."

"Indeed it does, but my fry-ups are legendary. Now move. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the bathroom."

"I'm not going for a walk in high heels, so we're going back to my flat first."

"Fine, but if you don't move then you won't get to experience my world renowned fry up. So go."

With a lot of grumbling, Tosh did eventually move. She walked slowly to the door with the wrought iron 'Bathroom' sign hanging on it and flicked the light switch. She glanced around, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the sink. Her face was covered with smeared make up, her eyes bloodshot and half their usual size. They were glued together with a mixture of sleep and eyeliner that had gone sticky. Her hair was sticking up in every direction on one side, flat on the other from where she had slept on it. Overall, it wasn't the ideal state to be looking in in front of your new boyfriend. She rooted around in the cabinet above the toilet and found a bottle of baby oil and some moisturiser, and took some toilet roll to get her make up off with. She looked and felt slightly more human when she had finished, and decided togo in the shower. She stripped off her underwear (Owen had obviously stripped her the night before. Oh well, he was a doctor, he'd seem it millions of times before and she wasn't exactly body conscious) and climbed into the bath that could easily fit three people in it. The spray was fierce against her skin for a moment, until it relaxed her, and she grabbed the shampoo off the shelf to massage into the bird's nest that her hair had become.

Once Owen had put the bacon and eggs on, he popped into the bathroom and put a new toothbrush on the side for her out of the cabinet, smiling at her singing 'I'm going to wash that man right out of my hair' under her breath.


End file.
